One for All and All for One
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Another story I have adopted this time from Locokitsune. NarutoxFem Sasukex Tayuya x Kushina x Mikoto x Oc...If people request then I don't see why I can't add others. Modern day type of fic. On Hiatus until rebooted. Also I have twitter now. Look up Kyuubi16 if you want to know about my thoughts, what I'm going to update and what I'm working on.
1. The Family: Rewritten

One for All and all for One!

0

Adopted by me Kyuubi...formerly belonged to Locokitsune

0

Story Start

0

It was your everyday bright and sunny morning in the city of Konohagakure no Sato. There were birds chirping, dogs barking, hell there was probably a chipmunk in the bushes humping a turtle. You have to be careful around those Chipmunks, they'll hump anything. Though that didn't matter to one blond teenager. His name was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and he was part of a 'special' family. No they weren't emotionally or mentally unstable.

The environment wasn't hostile just a bit unusual in it's dynamic. "Wake up, little Naruto-kun,'' Came the soft sing-song voice. "Wake up it your first day of school." The Red-head followed up with. She had a look of innocence about her with her flowing red hair done in the style of a pony-tail and Jade eyes. She looked about 16 years old wearing an white Top that hugged her small C-cup breasts and a yellow skirt that reached down to her ankles. Her Sandals were a shade of red darker then her hair and her skin was lightly tanned.

''Damn it Fuuka move out of the way. I'll wake him myself!" shouted a different more violate voice. It was another red-head who had similar features, with large chocolate brown eyes. Her clothing was a bit less modest, her hot pink shirt cut off around the shoulders hugging her bust which was slightly larger then the previous red-heads and a red mini-skirt that stopped a few inches above her knees. She wore a pair of black sandals. She had brought up with her a bucket of cold water that she promptly splashed the blond with after her declaration.

"Ahhh! Tayuya what the fuck!" Shouted the blond haired boy as he lept from the bed. He slightly shivered as his black silk pajamas, a present from a distance relative for Christmas was now soaked.

"Well numb-nuts you would've been late for school if I didn't do something!" Tayuya told him with her usual 'spunk' as most people put it.

"You know, for an older sister you really could be a little nicer!" The blond haired boy replied. His Cerulean blue eyes showed much annoyance, which broke from the gaze by another involuntary shiver as his wet clothes clung to his skin.

"Guys, guys knock it off." Fuuka told them. It wasn't unusual to see the two siblings fighting but after awhile it got annoying.

"Fine just get out I need to take a shower,'' Naruto told them getting ready to take a shower.

"What you afraid of? Your sisters seeing your tiny little dick!" Tayuya teased as Fuuka dragged her out of the room.

"Man, for twins they really are different," said Naruto walking towards the bathroom. _"I mean one tries to start fights while the other tries to stop them."_ Naruto finished shutting the door.

0

An hour later

0

_ "Ah, now that was refreshing." _Naruto thought walking out of the bathroom wearing a towel around his waist, only to see his older step-sister, Satsuki, wearing a small black skirt that reached her angles not to mention a black shirt with a skull on it. She also wore a black bracelet on her left wrist that went with her long ebony locks and part of her long bangs over her left eye, petting their pet fox Kyuubi in in her lap.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Naruto asked her looking for some clothes in his closet.

"Nothing, mama just wants you to come down to breakfast." She said standing up and putting down Kyuubi who quickly ran to her little pillow.

"Okay I'll be down in five okay." Naruto told her as he started to change after Satsuki left.

Five minutes later Naruto came down to the kitchen wearing black cargo pants, a black jacket with a hood opened to show a dark orange shirt, red tinted goggles (like Obito's), and a necklace with a bright blue jewel between two silver beads.

In the kitchen he saw his Okaa-san Kushina, Satsuki, Tayuya and his other Okaa-san Mikoto all sitting down at a large circular table for six. In Konoha same-sex marriages had been approved but it was still rare to see many same sex couples use this privilege because even with times being as current as they were the, that type of relationship was stilled frowned on by many.

Naruto, Fuuka, and Tayuya the natural born children of Kushina by Minato, who lost their Otou-san when he was gunned down by his enemies in his line of duty as a cop. Satsuki's father was murdered by her brother who committed suicide afterwords. Turned out her Otousan was trying to sell her and her mother to some rich guy as sex slaves for money.

Soon after, Kushina and Mikoto got together as friends supporting each other, until it blossomed into something else entirely.

And here they are after seven years Fuuka and Tayuya age 16 while Naruto and Sasuke are 15.

Walking up and taking a seat and gobbling down his food in a matter of five minutes Naruto began to speak. "Man I can't believe its already time to go back to school!" Naruto said looking at the clock on the wall reading 7:27.

"Well it is. So stop complaining about it.'' Kushina told him taking another sip of coffee.

"Your mothers right Naruto. You started complaining when school was over too, you really need to makeup your mind." Said Mikoto after taking bite of toast.

"Well I got used to school and liked hanging with my friends, and here I got used to sleeping in." Said Naruto sighing.

"Whatever!" Said Tayuya finishing her breakfast. "We've gotta leave if we wanna get to school on time."

"Yeah," Said Fuuka grabbing her bag and putting it on her shoulder, ''The train takes around twenty minutes so we'll need to leave... now!" She said running out the door.

"Hey wait!" Naruto shouted after them as he rushed out the door.

0

Train Line

0

The siblings made a mad dash for the door but unfortunately got their late. Their were only two seats left and Satsuki and Fuuka got to it first. The other two siblings saw someone get up and they made a mad dash for it. Naruto made it first then said, '' Well, well, well looks your gonna have to catch the next train, its what you get for throwing water on me." Said Naruto, his head resting in his palm.

"Like hell I am!" Tayuya declared plopping down on his lap. The intimate position they were in caused Naruto to blush. "Wha- are you crazy!- get off- this isn't right!" He told her, more like shouted which caused a few people to turn and stare at the screaming teen. "Would you just shut up, we're not doing anything sexual, I mean I'm your Aneki for Kami's sake."

"Ugh, fine." Said Naruto, not liking it but accepted it. The blush on his face diminished albeit not much.

"Good." She said shifting to look ahead while unknowingly grinding against Naruto's crotch.

'_Ah, man that felt good... oh shit I'm getting hard!"_ Thought Naruto feeling his shaft poke his sister in the ass. _'I'm so dead.'_

'_What the hell is poking me'_ Tayuya thought rubbing up against it only to hear Naruto gasp. _'Oh my god that's his...'_

Grinding against her younger brother's erection again to hear him gasp once more she thought _'Oh you like that, well I've got something for you.' _She thought mischievously.

After about seven minutes on the train it stopped having everyone other than the siblings leave.

'_Play time.'_

Dropping her bag on _accident_ Tayuya bent over to pick it up. Her skirt clung to her tight and round bottom. Not to mention her shirt raised up slightly giving him sight of her lower back and black lace Thong she was wearing.

'_Oh man her ass looks so good, oh man I'm becoming Kiba!'_

Leaning back a little she began to grind her clothed pussy against his dick.

'_Uh! Mmhm! it's better than I thought!' _Tayuya thought through her clenched teeth as shivers were sent through her body.

Moving off of him, she turned to face and got on her knees.

Naruto's blush spread across his face when she started to unzip his pants.

"What do you think you're doing?'' Naruto whispered so no one up front would here them.

"Shhh, don't worry I'll be quick." She told him unbuttoning his pants and pulling down his boxers to reveal his erect, seven and a half inch manhood. "Well guess you're not so little."

"Okay just hurry up!" Said Naruto looking around frantically.

"Somebody's impatient aren't they."

She started by flicking her tongue across the tip of his manhood causing him to moan slightly. She knew about this because whenever she went to her friend Kin's house the girl was usually watching pornos. Tsuchi Kin was a major pervert, something well known by her peers, but Tayuya liked the weird sex addicted girl regardless. She remembered some of the things she saw and began to mimic them, one of them was to swirl her tongue across the tip while massaging his sack. Naruto continued to groan as a spurt of pre-cum landed on her lips.

Tayuya licked the salty substance to see what it tasted like.

'_Not bad, kind of salty though, weird!' _After her assessment she decided to push the tool into her mouth and started to slowly bob up and down.

"Ahhh."Naruto moaned loving the feel of his sister's mouth on his tool.

Seeing that as sign to continue, she brought her herself up until his cock nearly fell out and went down until it hit the back of her throat in turn making her brother bite his lip and grip his seat. She slowly picked up the pace, occasionally running her teeth over the head. Tayuya Namikaze was by no means a slut. She was your average every day teenage girl with urges and fantasy. Despite her behavior and rumors she was very well a virgin, well if you don't count a vibrator, courtesy of Kin then she was a Virgin. It was just a one time thing and Tayuya was curious on how it would feel. But now, as she gave her little brother a blow job she felt heat build up between her legs as a few drops of her wetness seeped into her panties.

Naruto couldn't help but groan as his sister's hot and wet mouth went to work on him. It was incredible, something indescribable. Though unfortunately it wouldn't last long as his balls tightening.

"T-Tayuya I'm... g-gonna c-cum." Said Naruto quietly.

She pulled back all the way to the head and started to twirl her tongue and hum moving her head side to side.

This was too much for him as he exploded in her mouth, she barely swallowed it all, watching some of his seed drizzle out of her mouth and on her chin.

"Yummy!" she said catching the rest on her chin with her finger and then licking it off.

Putting his now limp dick back into his pants she sat down in the seat next to him.

"Maybe next time we can do more." She told him, flashing him sly smirk.

Naruto smiled back at her while panting a little.

He was about to say something until he heard Fuuka calling them from the front saying that it was time to get off.

"Okay it's 7:53 we should be able to make it in time if we walk fast enough!" Said Sasuki walking along with the others.

Seeing the school in sight they started to run to their different groups.

0

Line

0

"Man it was so cool you should've been there!" Said an over-active boy with brown shaggy hair, wearing a plain black shirt, white shorts, and black/white shoes , and what seemed to be red upside down triangles on his face.

"Kiba, man it was just a beach." Said a hefty boy with bright brown hair and swirls on his cheeks. He also had on a big grey coat, blue jeans, and big black boots, stuffing his face with chips.

"No it wasn't!" Said Kiba practically screeching.

"Choji just leave him alone, he's too troublesome." Stated a boy yawning lying on a bench. He had brunette hair done in a pineapple like ponytail, he also wore a blue/gray jacket over a brown shirt, tan cargo shorts, and sandals with socks on.

"Oh, what's so troublesome today Shikamaru?" Asked a voice right behind the group of three.

"Eh?, Naruto, Satsuki!" Kiba called out, running over to hug them... and get a feel on Satsuki's ass.

"Hey, **Kiba!**, what the hell do you think you're doing **Kiba!**, because whatever it is isn't going to work **Kiba!**" Satsuki gritted out as she said the dog's boy name, tightening her grip on his hand.

"I just wanted a hug." Whimpered out the boy trying to keep in the pain.

"Well I didn't know hugs went that low!" She hissed, twisting his hand again.

"I'm sorry, just let go!"

"Ugh, fine I'm gonna go talk to Hinata and the others and remember, **NEXT TIME I'LL CASTRATE YOU**!" Satsuki shouted, releasing the poor boy's hand.

"I-is s-she on s-st-steroids!" Stuttered out Choji backed in a corner with Shikamaru holding each other.

"Don't know, still can't find the needles." Naruto stated with a slightly amused look on his face.

Hearing the bell ring they all went inside for their first day back at Konoha Academy.

00000000000

Hope you guys like the revision of Locokitsune's story…I will try to update the next chapter when I can.


	2. First Day of School:Rewritten

One for All and all for One!

0

Adopted by me Kyuubi...formerly belonged to Locokitsune

0

Rated M+ For Language, Sexual Themes, Nudity, Strong Sexual Content and Incest. If you are not above age 18 then you should not be reading this.

Their will also be some Yuri in this fic so don't flame me for that.

0

Story Start

0

One for All and all for One!

0

Adopted by me Kyuubi...formerly belonged to Locokitsune

0

Rated M+ For Language, Sexual Themes, Nudity, Strong Sexual Content and Incest. If you are not above age 18 then you should not be reading this.

Their will also be some Yuri in this fic so don't flame me for that.

0

Story Start

0

After coming from the yearly orientation schedules were handed out right outside the auditorium.

_Schedule_

_Period 1. History Hatake Kakashi_

_Period 2 Art Yuuhi Kurenai_

_Period 3 Psychology Nzu Kuiinshi_

_Period 4 English Sarutobi Asuma_

_Period 5 Sex Ed Mitarashi Anko_

_Period 6 Gym Maito Gai_

Naruto groaned seeing who his third period teacher was. Why did he had to be an academic Genius in extracurricular activities? His first class was medium sized, the walls a light shade of brown and the desk seemed surprisingly new. He didn't see any of his siblings and friends in the class much to his disappointment. Then the room came filled with a bushel of whispers as the door opened and a man walked in.

It was obviously the teacher if the wide folder filled with papers indicated anything. He had spiky silver hair and an eye patch over one of his eyes. He sat down the folder on his desk and picked up a book that covered the bottom portion of his face. Not like he needed it because for some strange reason he wore a mask.

''Hello class I am Hatake Kakashi your history teacher,'' He said lazily. ''Read pages 1 through 50 in the books on your desk and answer the first ten questions.''

The students gave a groan as they realized their teacher was not only lazy but seemed like he was only going to assign them work which probably wouldn't take him too long to grade.

0

Period 3- Using my school's Schedule

0

After first period they had a brief twenty minute nutrition. Naruto hung with his friends and chat but his heart wasn't into it. He was still thinking about what happened with him and Tayuya earlier. He knew that Incest was more acceptable in comparison to Homosexuality but only 'noble' clans practiced this to keep their blood lines pure. It was a tradition practiced by the Emperor and his legions because of the whole 'Superior Blood' thing that those stuck in the old ways believed and follow. Though that didn't stop him from feeling dirty or perverted, sense he was eager for the next encounter.

He walked into the classroom and it was a changed from the History Classroom. The room walls were Black and the Desk were brand new. The teacher Desk was easily twice the size of any he had seen and was cluttered with stacks of papers, a computer, and supplies. The door suddenly flung open causing several people to jerk or jump. In walked a young male, late twenties, chocolate skin and standing tall at 5'11. He wore a grey wife-beater and black slacks.

''Hello children…my name is Nzu Kuiinshi…you may refer to me as Nzu-san or Kuiinshi-sensei…today you will learn all that is required to past my course…you think this may be an easy class or may not care if you get a fail…if you get an A I guarantee you fill leave here smarter and more alert then before. A, B guarantees a slight increase in brain power and perception and a C means you wasted your time and will leave exactly as you came. Now if you get a D, you will be slightly brain damaged and an F guarantees you will be brain dead, insane or a Coma…you don't want to know what happens if you get a 0…you may think that I can't touch you because I'm a teacher…we'll let's just say I'm more then just a teacher…if word gets out that you repeat anything heard in this room that I told you not too…well you just might up and 'Vanish' and we wouldn't want that. ''

Naruto could practically feel the disbelief and could care less attitude of some of the other teenagers. Poor bastards wouldn't make it past the week. He just didn't want too…

''Yeah you…Blon…wait a minute…is that you Naruto?''

_Fuck my life. _

0

Lunch

0

Tayuya watched from across the cafeteria as her brother silently wept. She heard that Kuiinshi had somehow avoided going to jail for the Assault and Murder Charges. I guess the plea of insanity really helped but then how in the hell did he become a teacher? Some things would never…her thoughts were interrupted when two hands started groping her breasts. Her left eye began to twitch rapidly.

''Hhm so soft just like I remember them.'' The lustful feminine voice behind her said.

Tayuya whirled back and connected the back of her hand into the perpetrator's skull. ''You dick riding bitch! What have I told you about that!'' She hissed.

''Aah Tayuya-chan,'' The raven haired girl whined. ''You know you liked it!'' The girl said rubbing her skull.

''I would say 'I'm about to put my foot up your ass', but knowing you Kin your freaky freaking ass might like it.''

''Ouch!'' The girl said as she stood up and wiped herself off. ''A hello would have been nice.''

''Well, you damn Hentai maybe instead of molesting me and giving a courteous hello I wouldn't have smacked your dumbass…I'm beginning to think your into that kinky shit.''

''Oh right…so anyway how was your vacation?''

''Ok considering I have to put up with idiots like my brother the whole time.''

''Why are you so mean to your Ototou? He's kind of cute…'' She said licking her lips.

''Kin…to you, anything with a dick is cute.''

''Your such a bitch sometimes you know that!"' The raven girl said with a bit of a huff.

''Damn straight and proud of it!'' The Red-head said with a grin. She caught a glimpse of her friends bag and noticed it was parted. She saw a glimpse of what looked like a condom and her head whipped around the other way. Kin was like a blood hound when It came to someone having sex. It was something she 'inherited' from her guardian and auntie Anko who trained the girl into a mini-version of her. Tayuya knew that in order to have some more fun she would need to know more then she currently did. ''Kin I have something very important to ask and talk to you about…so help me Kami if you screw this situation up I will string you up by your tits and beat you with a mace.''

Kin eye's widen as she nodded feverishly. Normally such comments would be moot and point but when you were strung up by your feet and beaten with a whiffle bat by said person before literally you take their threats seriously.

0

Period 5

0

Naruto noticed that all his siblings not to mention Kin had the same class as him. His eyes nearly popped out seeing the next teacher. Purple hair with seductive brown eyes. She wore an extremely short brown skirt that was a shade darker then her trench coat and a fish net shirt.

''Hello Gakis my name is the Fabulous and sexy Mitarashi Anko-sama!'' She said as Confetti exploded out of Kami knows where as a sign in her name dropped down from above. Most of the students sweat dropped at this.

''Great first Kuiinshi and now this crazy woman…'' Naruto mumbled.

''Crazy woman huh?''

Naruto froze and turned pale as the voice came from behind him. The next thing he knew something warm and wet slid down his cheek…BLOOD! But how? When? He looked to his side to see his teacher lick off his blood from one of her long and razor sharp finger nails. She looked much paler, albeit still attractive close up. ''Well looks like we have our first volunteer for the day.''

It was times like this that Naruto really hated his life.


	3. After School Fun:Rewritten

One for All and all for One!

0

Adopted by me Kyuubi...formerly belonged to Locokitsune

0

Rated M+ For Language, Sexual Themes, Nudity, Strong Sexual Content and Incest. If you are not above age 18 then you should not be reading this.

Their will also be some Yuri in this fic so don't flame me for that.

0

Author's Note

0

This chapter takes place after what Naruto does to Satsuki. An unrated version will be featured on at a later date.

0

Story Start

0

It was the beginning of second period and the students were all sitting at their tables when the teacher walked in. Young, in her early 30's with raven black hair, ruby red eyes and lips, not to mention a firm of delicious looking firm tips that seemed to strain against her red top. She turned around and her glorious ass was revealed to the world. It was like she was smuggling a pair of bowling bones in her black leather skirt.

''Y-U-U-H-I K-U-R-E-N-A-I…'' was spelled on the bored. ''My name is Yuuhi Kurenai and I am the Art teacher…you will be doing more then just simple painting…You will be creating one of the ultimate expressions of nature through the use of various materials.''

0

End of the Day

0

Naruto was relieved that the second day of school was over. Gym was the worst as their teacher was a pain in the ass. He had them running laps until everyone dropped in exhaustion. All he wanted to do was to get home and relax. After he took a path he went to his room and turned in for the day. Some time later the door was kicked in causing him to jump up in surprise.

''Hey shit-head wake up.'' Tayuya said in a eerie sing song voice.

''I didn't do it I swear!''

''No not that dumbass…I was hoping we could have a little fun.'' She said holding up a box. She moved over and dropped it on his bed. In the box were some box of condoms, some labeled Trojans while the other Magnums, some videos, and other things.

''The hell!'' Naruto asked as he looked up in confusion.

''They belong to Kin…I would have been here sooner but I had to had them sterilize. I know we both know of sex and shit but were both freaking Virgs so that I went to that bitch for advice. Gave me a whole damn box of her old things. Anyway whip that thing of yours out.''

Naruto's eye twitched as he looked away in embarrassment.

''What? Come on pussy tease don't tell me all of a sudden that hard meat of yours can't perform.''

''Ok you know what Tayuya. The shit talking has to stop! Anyway what the hell has gotten into you?''

''Let's just say ever since the whole train thing my inner freak as been awakened. Now I want some more of that delicious seed of yours. '' She said as she slid off her shirt. Her breasts jiggled from the action.

Naruto slid off his pants and boxers as his semi-erect tool was presented to the world. He didn't want to end up with a case of blue balls.

''Can't believe that thing has to fit inside of me,'' Tayuya mumbled as she peeled off the rest of her clothing. Soon both siblings were naked.

''Now what?''

''Well that crazy Bitch said to slide in a porno…guys seem to get super charged up for some reason…then we slip on the Condom and have some fun.'' Tayuya explained as she grabbed a tape at random and bent over to slide it into the VCR.

The sight of his sister's ass caused Naruto to groan as his cock twitched a bit. The video came on and right away the couple were having sex. They were on the floor and the guy was giving it to the girl anally.

''Holy fuck that must hurt!'' Was the most likely laden with Tourrettes Syndrome red-head commented.

_Oh yeah! That's it baby! Fuck me in my ass, _The woman in the Porno video said wantonly. Tayuya joined Naruto on the bed and began stroking him off. After a few seconds she felt him come to attention. It was even harder then last time. Tayuya took one of the condoms and tore open the wrapped with her teeth. She went about putting it on like Kin showed her with a Banana.

''Tayuya wh…''

''Ssh!'' She silenced him. ''I want to be in control for my first time. Once you grow a bigger pair then maybe you can dominate me. Until then you'll have to work your way up.'' She said as she rolled the protection on, covering his shaft. She gave his condom covered cock a lick and frowned. ''Damn! Should have went with a flavored one…Oh well…hey brother you'll have to lick my maidenhood. I heard that's the most pleasurable thing for us girls and I sucked you off once already show you owe me.''

Naruto would have normally told her to fuck off and wouldn't take the verbal abuse but he was horny as hell and his hormones were winning in comparison to his brain cells. He pushed the girl on her back and moved his face to her crotch area. He began to sloppily lick and kiss her maiden lips causing Tayuya to moan in pleasure. After a few minutes he was surprised as liquids splashed into his face. Using the sheets he wiped if off as he looked at the sweating and panting form of his older sister. The whole time he was pleasuring she was screaming his name. It stroked his ego a bit that he was doing these things to his older sister. It didn't last long as he was pushed on his back. Tayuya grabbed hold of his tool and positioned it below her.

She exhaled and slammed down causing them both to cry out. ''FUCKING SHIT THIS HURTS LIKE A FUCKING SKILLET TO THE FUCKING BIG TOE, SON OF A…'' She continued to let out a string of curses as she closed her eyes. Naruto saw some tears stream down them and something inside of him was awakened. He wiped the tears from her eyes and pulled her towards him kissing her passionately. He began pulling out and slowly sliding back inside of her, causing Tayuya to moan against his lips. This went on for a few minutes until the pain subsided.

Tayuya pushed Naruto back and placed her hands on his shoulder as she began rocking back and forth. Both of them moan in ecstasy as their bodies desire washed over them. Joined at the hips, the siblings rocked as their movements were reminiscent of a Slow song played at the end of a high school flick, the kind at the prom/party type of scene. After a few minutes both of them cried out as they found release. Their passionate encounter lasted all but a little less then half an hour because it was both their first times and neither had any real stamina not counting the activities of when they were alone, but the real thing was just that much better.

They both laid their in the other's embrace enjoying the aftermath until.

''HOLYSHIT!'' Both of them jumped up in surprise and horror as they looked up to see the shock face of their sister Satsuki.

-------  
For those who commented on the shortness last time. Both Naruto and Tayuya were virgins so they didn't have that much stamina for that sort of thing and both came quickly. Too lazy to go into a long paragraph and hope that's simple enough to explain things.


	4. Satsuki's Delimma

One for All and all for One!

0

Adopted by me Kyuubi...formerly belonged to Locokitsune

0

Rated M+ For Language, Sexual Themes, Nudity, Strong Sexual Content and Incest. If you are not above age 18 then you should not be reading this.

Their will also be some Yuri in this fic so don't flame me for that.

0

Author's Note

0

This chapter takes place after what Naruto does to Satsuki. An unrated version will be featured on at a later date.

0

Story Start

0

One for All and all for One!

0

Adopted by me Kyuubi...formerly belonged to Locokitsune

0

Rated M+ For Language, Sexual Themes, Nudity, Strong Sexual Content and Incest. If you are not above age 18 then you should not be reading this.

Their will also be some Yuri in this fic so don't flame me for that.

0

Story Start- Next Day- I really recommend reading the author's note.

0

''Aaagh…Uugh…What happened?'' Satsuki groaned as she woke up. She noticed she was on her bed, but her arms were tied up. ''What the hell is going on?'' She asked in a frightened tone.

''Calm down bitch! Before you wake up the dead!''

''Tayuya nee-chan what the hell!'' Satsuki shouted trying to wriggle free. She turned to the door to see Naruto coming in with a glass of ice water.

''Tayuya…why is Satsuki tied up?'' Naruto asked, unsure whether or not he really wanted to know the answer.

''So she wouldn't be able to run away of course.''

''Hhm…I know it probably sounded like a good idea in your head but…'' He said as his mouth twitched, trying to conceal the smirk.

''Shut up ass munch…Of course I meant after the door is closed and locked. I'm not stupid like you.''

''Will you just shut up…'' Sets down water and unties her.

''Ok..I have some questions…one…where the hell did those ropes come from? Two…did I see what I think I just saw.''

''Kin and yes.''

''We can't risk you telling anybody I'm afraid,'' Naruto said with a sigh as he pulled a switchblade out of his pocket. ''This will only hurt for a bit…Tayuya hold her down.''

Satsuki started to shriek as she freaked out. She immediately thought they were going to kill her and started freaking out. With all her might she tried to break out of her confines when Naruto burst out laughing.

''HAHAHA!WHOOOAAOOOOO! I'm sorry…I just wanted to do that one time that's all.''

''Fuck you Nii-sama…get me out of these damn bondage ropes.''

Naruto stopped laughing as a look of realization came upon his face.''Wait a minute,'' He paused for a moments. ''...And how exactly do you happen to know those are bondages ropes Satsuki?''

''I…ahha..uuh.'' She sputtered as she started to turn red.

''Oh look what he have here…someone has been a kinky little bitch hasn't she? I say we tie her up real good and…''

''Tayuya this is our sister were talking about. If you want to fulfill your sick desires then go play with Kin or something. Hell I think we both know she'd enjoy it.''

''Well look whose balls finally decided to drop. One lay and now all of a sudden your mister man now.'' Next thing Tayuya know she was pinned to the wall. ''HEY YOU ASS-FUCK WHAT ARE YOU DOOOOAAAAH.'' She moaned as Naruto slipped his hand into her clothing and started twisting her nipple.

''Settle down ok…we have to deal with this delicately. '' He told her.

''D-Dirty pig fucker.''

''Hhm you know you just gave me an idea.'' He said as he let her nipple go. Tayuya started to massage the sore nub.

''Watch it next time ass-hole…could have left a bruise. So what's this idea of yours anyway?''

''Well Satsuki knows something we don't…how about through a bit of 'persuasion' we find out what this is.'' He said as Sasuki started to fidget nervously. ''N-Nii-san you w-wouldn't?'' She asked hopefully.

''You know what…I like this side of you…I can call you some-what a man now…I'm all on board.''

''Well Sasuki nee-chan looks like your screwed in more ways then one.''

Indeed she was.

It was just another average day in the life of Satsuki Uchiha. She was just enjoying life, going to school, chatting with friends. She decided to turn in early and get a nap only to come across her two siblings screwing each other like rabbits in heat. Now if only she had quietly tip-toed away without a sound until she was out of the house. Then she could have run away screaming like a mad woman. But no she had to be a dumbass and performed a 'Kiba' as everyone called it. Next thing she knew she was knocked unconscious and she woke up in an unfamiliar room. Well her eyes were covered with a blind fold but she assumed it was a garage of some sort. Machine oil filled the air scent wise along with pine cones and rust.

''Poor, poor Satsuki!''

She recognized the voice as her brother's but a bit colder then she was used to. She should have never allowed Tayuya to bully her into pranking him. All the years of torture had finally caused him to snap and now he was going to do god knows what to her. The bad thing about it was that she wasn't all that frightened in comparison of being turned on. It was then she came to the conclusion that this entire family was screwed up.

She strained her ears to track her brother but for the most part he was silent like a shadow. She then cursed herself inwardly for saying such a thing. Shadows didn't make noise; damn Naruto and his Ninja of the Life behavior killing off her brain cells.  
She tensed as every few moments or so he would touch her back and side. She felt embarrassed, ashamed, fearful and a few other things. The next thing she knew that her wrap around skirt was taken off. She had taken a pair of clothes to school with her to change into during the after noon. She then felt a breeze on her panty clad rear end and started to shiver.

''You have such a nice ass Satsuki-chan. A nice and pert little ass. I think it might even be nicer then Tayuya's.

Tayuya made a mental note to put her foot up Naruto's ass for that comment. She had a nice ass damnit, all the perverts at school served to remind her everyday. For extra measure she was going to kick Satsuki's as well for the hell of it.

''Onii-san...'' Satsuki began but stopped as she felt Naruto smack her bottom.

''Did I say you could speak?'' He asked casually with a hint of authority.

''N-No!''

Whap. He smacked her ass again causing it to jiggle slightly. Satsuki cried out only for another firm smack to tan her rear end. She felt like she was going to die and the fact she was getting aroused didn't help.

''Call me Namikaze Naruto-sama from now on dear sister. I from this moment on will be your lord and mas...no wait on second thought just Naruto-sama will do. I don't want to be one of those freaks that brain washes a girl. That's taking things a bit too far.''

''N-Naruto...you have me...''

Whap.

''TIC-tch-tch...'' He removed the blind fold and waved his finger back and forth. ''Now what did I say you were supposed to call me?''

''G-Gomen Naruto-sama...it won't happen again.''

''When were alone or with just Tayuya, you're to referred to me as Naruto-sama, but when we are with other people you are to act normal. Can you do that for me Satsuki-chan,'' He said rubbing her lips through her soaked panties.

''H-Hai Naruto-sama! Oh Kami!"'

Tayuya started to stroke herself off by watching the exchange. She knew moving them up to the attic was a good idea. She wasn't too far away as she watched the exchange, but not close enough to garter attention. Who knew her little brother was just a devious pervert. It was like out of nowhere he snapped. If Tayuya knew this would have been the result of the constant ass kicking and verbal assault she would have up the ante a long time ago. She let out an audible cry as she stroke her walls with one hand while massaging her clit with the other.

Naruto kept on teasing Satsuki to the point she would do almost anything for release. Just when she was about to orgasm he stopped. ''I think that's enough for today.'' He said removing his hand only to catch the distress in Satsuki's eyes.  
''N-NARUTO-SAMA! Please I'll do anything! ANYTHING! Just please let me Cum!''  
''Hhm...well Satsuki-chan since you remember to be a good girl and called me by what I told you, I suppose I can help you out.'' He said taking out a pocket knife and releasing her from her confines. This was definitely turning out to be one hell of a day.


	5. The Start of New Developments

One for All and all for One!

0

Adopted by me Kyuubi...formerly belonged to Locokitsune

0

Rated M+ For Language, Sexual Themes, Nudity, Strong Sexual Content and Incest. If you are not above age 18 then you should not be reading this.

Their will also be some Yuri in this fic so don't flame me for that.

0

Author's Note

0

This chapter takes place after what Naruto does to Satsuki. An unrated version will be featured on at a later date.

0

Story Start

0

''DON'T LET THEM DO IT SENSEI!'' Naruto practically wailed as he collided into Yuhi Kurenai, the Sexy Art teacher of Konoha High. ''PLEEEASE!'' He cried out as Kurenai tried to get over the momentary confusion. She decided to give him a moment to explain before she sent him to nightmare world, a place of ultimate pain and mind numbing madness. A sick and demented world where only the most vile and sick freaks lived. In other words, a world where Yaoi fangirls lived and Yaoi was acceptable.

''Namikaze-san. You have ten seconds to let go of me.'' She said in a no nonsense matter. It wouldn't be the first time some idiotic horny boy tried some ploy to grope her. The last thing she needed was any more rumors. Because she didn't give scum, little boys, perverts, or most men the time of the day because they weren't handsome, well educated, adjusted, and a decent being fitting of her rumors were flying around that she and Anko were secret lovers.

It was annoying because she didn't give the pussy up to some sleazeballs she was automatically labeled a lesbian. Worst of all she was discounted as the the submissive love slave who liked to be spanked. If anything she liked to do the spanking. They could have at least got it right.

''Naruuuuuuuuto!''

''Wheeeeeeeeere!''

''Areeeeeee!''

''Youuuuuuuuu!''

Kurenai groaned recognizing the voices of the school's terrible twosome. People in the hallway stopped as they looked on in a mixture of curiosity, amusement, horror, and interest.

''Kuiinshi...Anko...'' Kurenai dead panned.

''Hey there's are victim!'' Kuiinshi said as Naruto eeped and hid behind Kurenai. Said woman raised her eye.

''Don't you mean students.''

''I know what I said.'' Kuiinshi said with a wide smile as Anko snickered.

''What have I told you two about terrorizing students as well as emotionally, socially, physically, spirtually, and mentally scarring these students? The last thing we need is another lawsuit?''

''For the last time I'm sorry!'' Anko whined, ''Geeze, you cause one shy innocent little virgin become a sex maniac and everything is your fault. Besides she was a Hyuuga? They're prone to be perverts.''

''Hey!'' Shouted one Hyuuga Neji, looking quite indiginant.

''Look whatever you're doing...''

''Hey Sensei? You haven't started your demonstration on the exploding nut-sack technique yet have you?'' Asked Tayuya as she darted around the corner. She had to go to the restroom right quick and came back as soon as she could, hoping not to miss a moment.  
''Kami you two are incorrigable.'' She said massaging her temple.

At Lunch

''Satsuki?'' Naruto called to his sister who was staring off into space.

''Huh...oh nothing.'' She replied without thinking as she shifted in her seat. She winced slightly because of the pain in her rump from yesterday's intrustion hadn't fooly subsided. It was like a fleeting dream she could hardly remember. Being sodomized by her own brother and the thing was that she enjoyed it. She loved it and begged for more. She was so confused and didn't know how to feel.

''Hey...'' He placed his hand on her leg as she stiffened. His touch sent shivers through her. He leaned over and whispered into her ear. ''Meet me at the swimming facility after school!'' He whispered into her ear as Satsuki nodded. He got up and went on his way to the locker when he heard whispering.

''Yo Shithead. Get in here,'' Tayuya whispered from the door of the girl's restroom. Naruto looked to his left and right to make sure no one was looking and went inside. Tayuya pulled him into one of the stalls and pushed him onto one of the toilets as she began undoing his pants.

''Tayuya...this isn't safe? What if someone catches us?''

''A real thrill isn't it? What happened to the balls you displayed yesterday?'' She asked pulling out his length and stroking him off. Naruto moaned as Tayuya pulled a condom from her pocket. ''It's your fault you bastard. I can't stop thinking about it. I can't wait until after school. Let's just do a quickie then we'll meet after school,'' She said as Naruto mumbled inchorehently and nodded, too lost in the sensations of Tayuya jerking him off to think about anything else. After he was aroused enough Tayuya slipped on the condom and straddled his lap. Pushing up her skirt and sliding her panties to the side Tayuya slid down Naruto's shaft as both of them moaned.

''Shit, Shit-head. Looks like your finally good for something,'' Tayuya breathed out between moans.

Naruto gripped Tayuya's behind, massaging and squeezing it as he bounced her up and down on his tool.

''Ah! Fuck! Sis! You're so tight!'' Naruto groaned as he buried his face into Tayuya's breasts. She tightened around him and bucked against his thrusts. They both panted as they hecticly humped eachother. Tayuya pulled Naruto's face up and kissed him, forcing her tongue into his mouth as her ministrations became fiercer.

''Damn...I think I'm going to cum!'' Naruto said as his balls started to constrict.

''What are you waiting for then? CUM ON! Feel me with your seed you dirty little pervert you! Feel your big sister with your hot sticky cum!'' Tayuya said lustfully, urging Naruto on.

''Tayuya!'' He cried out as he convulsed several times before coming inside of her. His Penis covered by her dripping juices on the outside and his essence inside the confom. Tayuya panted heavily, a bit red in the face and somewhat still frustrated.

''I didn't cum this time ass-hole,'' She said with a frown as she dislodge herself with Naruto with a wet plop. ''You need to work on your stamina minute-man.''

Naruto frowned, ''Low blow sis.'' He said eying her glistening snatch and licked her lips. ''How about I lick you into bliss.''

''Best idea you ever had,'' She said as she hook her right leg over his shoulder. ''Now lick and don't you stop our I'll bash your brains iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnn,'' She squealed and jerked. Naruto hugged his hands on her hips and brought her forward, diving his face into her snatch and going to town on her. It was safe to say this was the best lunch they ever had at school.


	6. The Assignment

One for All and all for One!

0

Adopted by me Kyuubi...formerly belonged to Locokitsune

0

Rated M+ For Language, Sexual Themes, Nudity, Strong Sexual Content and Incest. If you are not above age 18 then you should not be reading this.

Their will also be some Yuri in this fic so don't flame me for that.

0

Author's Note

0

From here on out you'll notice some parallels and similarities with my other Naruto high school fanfic Konoha high. While some of the same character ideas and stuff will be used there is a big difference. Konoha High will feature characters from numerous different fandoms while this one will be strictly Naruto. Anyway this chapter will be semi-identical for the next update of that story, but the changes will be obvious.

0

Story Start

0

Another lazy first period morning like always in Kakashi's class. The reason being there teacher was always late. Like any class full of teenagers there were kids eating, talking, or texting to pass the time until the teacher arrived. The sound of a door slamming shut signaled it was time for class to begin.

"Hey Class, sorry about being late but there was this crash between two big rigs so I had to drive all the way around town in order to prevent the smoke from the trucks to peel off my new paint job.''

Kakashi said as he walked behind his desk and sat down. He looked up at the clock, " Seeing as we have only fifteen minutes left for class I'll assign you your next project so I can read my porn in piece. '' That was Kakashi for you. Almost as shameless a Anko. ''And now to assign your groups...of four!''

He reached in his bag and pulled out a book and put his feet on his desk.

''When I call out up to four names you're in a group. Kiba, Chouji, Shino, and Sai you are group one.''

Kiba cried out in distress._ 'Aw dude it's a total sausage fest! He could have at least put one chick in our group!'_ Kiba complained as the general female populous scent him a nasty look at the word chick.

''Naruto, Ino, Tayuya, annnnnnnd Amaru.''

Once Again Kiba began complaining about how unfair life was.

Kakashi began listing off the groups until everyone was paired off.

''Okay...now that everyone is paired up come up and pick the assignment sheet off the desk.''

The assignment was to write a ten page report on the book 'Hiragana Legacy' by Terrel Shijen. 'This blows! Lazy ass bastard giving us tons of work!'' Tayuya grumbled as Naruto went through his locker.

''It could have been worst. He could have gave us a book that's boring. I heard there's a lot of action, drama, and plot twists in the story. Not to mention the main character is supposed to be outrageously funny and partially insane.''

''Figures it'd be a book you would be into you little scrotum.''

''You're seriously starting to get on my nerve with these insults Tayuya.'' Naruto said with a scowl as they stopped just in front of Kuiinshi's classroom. ''Something tells me the rest of this day is really going to suck.''

''Might as well get it over with. Oh and before I forget there's something I need to show you after school. Meet me in front of the mall and don't be late.'' Tayuya told him as they entered the classroom.

0

Chapter End

0

Yeah I know it's short...There's something I want to set up in my other story before I continue updating this story. Go check out Academy for Celestial Warriors for something similar but more pertaining to shinobi elements.


	7. In A Closed Facility

One for All 7

0

Adopted by me Kyuubi...formerly belonged to Locokitsune

0

Rated M+ For Language, Sexual Themes, Nudity, Strong Sexual Content and Incest. If you are not above age 18 then you should not be reading this.

Their will also be some Yuri in this fic so don't flame me for that.

0

Author's Note

0

I would like to thank darketh for pointing out some lines I mstyped. Some and any dialogue that features different characters is what I had intended for Naruto the Milf Hunter since I plan on featuring some oddsome crack pairings in there, but I decided to use it for this story instead since I've updated that story more then here.

I have plenty of old lemons left over I plan on revising so please let me know if in this fic or the next I get the names wrong as I am currently revisioning and rewriting or taking down some fics as some of you may have noted.

0

Story Start

0

Naruto and Satsuki arrived in the swimming facilities. It was closed down for a few days due to the pool needing to be cleaned. Naruto and Satsuki sat down at a bench as Naruto took something out of his backpack. It was a lovely braclet with a rose emblem.

''Naruto-sama?'' Satsuki voiced as Naruto placed it on her right hand.

''My way of saying I'm sorry for...you know. You're my precious little sister and you know I love you right.''

''Y-Yes Naruto-sama,'' she replied shyly as her face went pink.

''Good girl,'' he said stroking her cheek. ''Now I have to go see Tayuya-nee-chan soon, but whose to say we can't have a little fun beforehand.' He said as he kissed her cheek. ''And call me Nii-sama...that coming from your mouth sounds much cuter then Naruto-sama.''

''Okay Na-I-I mean Nii-sama.'' She said as Naruto embraced her and started kissing her neck and cheek causing her to squeak.

His hand began roaming her feminine figuring causing her to quickly arouse. His lips pressed against hers, his teeth gently scraping against her upper lips as her lips split allowing him to gentlysuck on her upper lip.

She brought her arm up and reached over to stroke the back of her brother's head. She felt his lips against hers. Naruto put his tongue in her mouth, each others moist tongues moved vigorously around on another. After what it felt like an eternity both of them pulled back and broke there passionate kiss.

Slowly Naruto caressed and traced the contours of the raven haired beauty's breasts. Then he pulled her blouse over her head and tossed it on the ground and her bra followed. Satsuki's firm breasts were exposed to him.

He went back to work and began to tickle her hardened nipples with the tip of his tongue. Satsuki groaned in ecstasy as a warmth began gathering in her folds. Satsuki hands slipped into Naruto's paths and began fondling his swollen erection.

Naruto groaned as Satsuki stroke him a few times, causing spurts of precum. She moved her fingers around in a circular motion on the tip of his penis spreading his cum around the head. She moved her hand down further and enclosed her fingers around his shaft. She pumped him up and down making Naruto move his hip with her thrusts.

Tension rose and Naruto couldn't hold his state any longer and quickly moved Satsuki's hand from his shaft as he brought it out of the confine of his pants and ejaculated onto the floor. ''I need you...'' He growled as he took a condom out of his pocket and tore the wrapping from his teeth. To his annoyance it took him a few minutes of fumbling and unwrapping before he could slip the thing on. But seeing Satsuki stroke her lower lips kept him plenty arouse.

Pushing Satsuki's skirt up and pulling her panties off her legs and discarcing them he attached her entrance with her tongue, sent jolts of pleasure and ectasy through her being. During lunch Naruto read some of 'Kin's special literature' that he got from Tayuya, reading about certain tips and tricks a man could do to get his lover off.

So using this he used both the tip of his tongue and his finger to lightly tickle Satsuki's clitoris driving her wild. The cries echoing from the girl's mouth were more joyful then he ever heard from her or Tayuya. Her folds were becoming wet and it he could definitely feel heat coming from them.

''Onii-sama!'' She squeaked as her body twitched and her toes seemed to curl. Her screams echoed throughout the building as she spasmed with pleasure as her essence dripped out.

Naruto then positioned himself at her entrance, and slowly pushed inside as both shuttered in pleasure at the intrusion. This was definitely better then last time, Satsuki was much smoother and it wasn't as painful. His body then began moving on his own as he feverishly thrust into her causing them both to moan in delight.

'''Ah...oh...Onii-sama!''

''Satsuki-chan! You feel so warm!''

''F-Faster! It feels so good!"' ''

Naruto went faster and faster, their excitement and cries growing louder. Satsuki legs wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer as their pleasure highs rose. She let out a loud final groan and her finger nails scraped along his back. With her contracting around his member pulling tight, Naruto cried out Satsuki's named and moaned as he released inside of her, feeling his condom with his sticky seed. He wanted to feel Satsuki with his essence, but he wasn't ready to be a father just yet.

He collapsed on top of her, both of them with laboured breathing from each others passion. He disconnected himself from her, which let his juices flow out along her sides and over the seat segment where they laid.

''Uugh..next time let's do that somewhere that isn't rough or leaves line,'' Satsuki grumbled as she massaged her back with a bald up fist.

''Yeah...sorry about that Satsuki-chan,'' he said kissing her forehead. ''Come one...let's get dressed. I have to meet Tayuya at the mall. When I get back home we can talk more about our situation.''

''Kay, Onii-san.''

They snuggled up against each other enjoying the moment for a moment.


	8. Tayuya's Strange Behavior

One for All and All for One

0

Adopted by me Kyuubi...formerly belonged to Locokitsune

0

Rated M For Language, Sexual Themes, Nudity, Strong Sexual Content and Incest. If you are not above age 18 then you should not be reading this.

Their will also be some Yuri in this fic so don't flame me for that.

0

Author's Note

0

Naruto and Tayuya were walking through the mall laughing and talking about different things. "Remind me again why we are here?" Naruto asked his sister as they walk into another store.

"I need to get some new clothes and you needed to get out of the house." She answered with a snort, "Plus I need to know if it this will good on me." Tayuya said holding up a shirt.

''This isn't going to be any of those, does my butt look big in this moment?'' he asked only for Tayuya to slug him in the gut.

''Shut up you smart ass fuck-face.''

''Jeez,'' Naruto began rubbing his stomach. ''You really need to work on your temper.''

''And you really need to work on your mouth.''

''It doesn't have too...I have boobs so you must obey,'' she answered with a cheeky grin doing an 180 in her personality.

''I swear...'' he said as a young woman walked up.

''Hello, my name is Hotaru, can I help you?'' the salesgirl who looked eerily enough their age asked.

"Just looking , Hotaru,'' Tayuya answered with a kindly smile.

"Everything is 15% off today, if you need any help please ask." she informed them as she walked off to help another person.

''Well at least you didn't scare this one away.'' Tayuya said as Naruto scowled.

''What the hell? You ask me I come here with you today if you're just going to insult me I'll leave.''

''I'm just teasing you, Kami...you're such a pussy sometimes.'' she said pushing some clothes into his hand. ''Now hold this while I try this on.'' Tayuya said as she walked over to a changing room.

After a few moments Tayuya emerged wearing a red button-down short-sleeve shirt and a pair of khakis.

"Does this look Okay?'' she asked as Naruto nodded.

"Looks good on you."

''Hhm...'' Tayuya then frowned and grabbed some clothing from Naruto's arm. She disappeared back into the changing room and stepped out wearing a a white sleeveless tank top and black skirt. ''How about this?''

''I think you look fine too...'' he answered, wondering just what she wanted him to say? Tayuya looked good in most of the things she wore.

Tayuya sighed and grumbled baka before she disappeared into the changing room again. After an hour of changing clothes Naruto found himself carrying bags as they made way to another store.

''Can we stop to get something to eat?'' Naruto spoke up as Tayuya shrugged.

''Fine...but you're paying.'' she said as Naruto sighed and they stopped at a burger joint. The lunch was quiet for the most part as Tayuya was quiet for the most part. Though that changed when she noticed Naruto check out some purple haired in skin tight black pants that accentuated her rear.

''The hell you pervert can't you stop thinking with your dick for two seconds?'' she angrily snapped at the blond to his confusion.

''Tayuya what the hell is up with you? I mean you've been going ape shift on me all day?''

''That's why you're a baka. You really are clueless to a girl's feelings...let's just go.'' she said dumping her mostly eaten burger in the trash.

Naruto sighed and followed after her just wondering what he did now to set his sister off? It wasn't like he said much of anything that would piss her off. So with bags in hand he decided he was going to confront her when they got home.


End file.
